First Order Shuttle
Background (wookieepedia) The Upsilon-class command shuttle, also referred to simply as the Upsilon-class shuttle, was a shuttle model that featured enormous stabilizers. It was used by the First Order around thirty years after the Battle of Endor. The personal shuttle of Kylo Ren was one such craft. RPG STATS Affiliation: First order Ship Type: Command Shuttle Class: Upsilon Command Shuttle Manufacturer: Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Crew: 5 + 10 passengers Cargo: 20 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 950 "Wings" (2) - 450ea cockpit - 350 Sensor/Communications Array - 150 Engines (2) - 300ea Landing pads (2) - 100 AR - 12 Armour - Stops weapons that do up to 30md (5d6md) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 60 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph, Mach 6 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 month. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 13.7m Height: 37.2m in flight mode Width: 26.98m in flight mode Weight: 32 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 40 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 60 light years. Hyperwave Transceiver with a real time range of 5000 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 month if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6 000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)